Writing paper is often used by school children and others to develop and refine their writing skills. The writing paper may include a plurality of lines located thereon to provide a guide to the user. However, such writing paper may not provide sufficient guidance to users in their early development of writing skills. In addition, such writing paper may not provide varying levels of guide features as a user develops his or her skills. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved writing guide system.